Can you something for me?
by BlueChocolates
Summary: — ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Otra cosa? Yo sonreí. —No dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. /Emmett&Rosalie. AU — TH


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama nospertenece

**Summary**: — ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Otra cosa? Yo sonreí. —No dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. /Emmett&Rosalie. AU — TH

* * *

><p><strong>Can do something for my<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

No sé como pasan tan rápido los años. Ayer éramos niños, nuestros padres luchaban por nuestro porvenir. Rosalie, mi hermana, cuidaba de mí cuando éramos pequeños, y ahora yo velo por ella. Yo la adoro y sé que ella no es feliz.

Otro golpe que le veo en su delicada cara… Esto es cada semana, desde que ella está con Royce; su "pareja". Como siempre, Rose inventa una escusa acerca del golpe, que luego ella me convence. Sé que él se burla de ella, pero ¿Que hago yo, aquí? Aunque yo quiera ayudarla, ella no lo acepta.

Ella es mi sangre y tengo una meta: salvarla. Yo le digo que él no la ama, que tiene muchas mujeres, pero ella no lo ve.

Aunque él la trata mal, ella lo defiende. Y claramente, no le conviene.

—Rose por favor sálvate. No me gusta verte llorar —le dije

—Pero Jasper, yo…lo amo —respondió Rose

—Tú _lloras_ cada vez que te pega, y eso me da rabia y pena. Yo siento tú temor, no puedes seguir ahí. En sus manos puedes morir, y ese hombre no te hace feliz

—Pero él lo hace porque yo no soy _buena_ mujer

— ¿Y por eso él te tiene que escupir en la cara con esas malas palabras y sentirse superior?

_Ese hombre es un animal, un cobarde sin dignidad por pegarle a una mujer._

—Rose, él no es digno de que tú lo ames tanto. Piensa bien, tú eres la culpable y no lo ves —le dije serio –Mis sobrinos no deben ver a su mami correr. En tu casa hay un monstruo, y tú duermes con él. Por favor, anda y cuenta las horas que él te hace feliz y luego cuenta los años que él te ha hecho sufrir.

No soporto ver a mi hermana llorando, ese hombre es una rata.

—Yo lo amo Jasper, y lo respeto

— ¡Entiende que no hay hombre que pueda obligarte a estar con él! Tienes que alejarte, ¿Que no lo ves?… No es respeto lo que yo veo, se llama miedo. Tú le temes a ese perro, ¿que no lo ves?

Rose desvió su mirada.

—Lloras, cuando él llega a la casa, como perro borracho y te pega sin razón… Los niños solo lo ven, y le gritan 'Papi, no. No le pegues otra vez' ¡Ese tipo te humilla y te habla mentiras!, él no tiene corazón.

Debería cambiar que venga aquí a pegarme a mí, yo lo pongo en su lugar…

Y me harte…

Llamé a un inspector privado, para que fuera a poner orden en la casa de Rose. Era la única forma de que esto acabara.

— _¿Diga? _—una voz masculina me contestó

— ¿Inspector privado?

—_Con el. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

—Necesito que vigile a mi hermana… Su esposo la golpea—lo último lo susurré.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un rugido.

—_Desde hoy mismo comenzaré. ¿Dónde es?_

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de Rosalie…<strong>

Royce volvió a llegar borracho. Como era de esperarse.

Estábamos afuera de la casa de mi hermana, esperando que los gritos comenzaran como todos los días.

— ¿Y mi comida? —gritó furioso Royce

—E-en un momento, cariño—tartamudeó mi hermana, su voz distorsionada por el pánico.

— ¡Siempre te demoras, Rosalie! ¿Entiendes lo que digo cuando te grito que no sirves en nada? ¡Eres una idiota, Rosalie!

—Lo siento…—se disculpó ella. Estuve apunto de levantarme, pero Emmett—el inspector— me lo impidió

—Arruinarás el plan

— ¡¿Dejaras que la golpeé? —grité

— ¡Shhh! ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces?

Resopló, enfadado.

— ¿Quién es el guardia, tú o yo?

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

Dentro de la casa, se escuchó como un plato caía al piso.

— ¡Ahora, entra! —empujé a Emmett hacia la puerta.

Emmett abrió la puerta de una patada y entro, apuntando a Royce con el arma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?

—Jasper, llévate a los niños—me ordenó Emmett.

Corrí a la habitación de mis sobrinos. Ellos dormían una siesta. Se veían tan inocentes… tan puros…

—Niños, necesito que me acompañen. Salgan por la ventana

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió la pequeña Madeleine

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Iremos al parque. ¿Me acompañan? Prometo comprarles algodón de azúcar*

Pablito se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó, exasperado

—Okey, necesito que salgan por la ventana.

—Yo no quiero ir al parque—se quejó Madie—, quiero ir a ver a mami

— ¡No! Quiero decir, no… Tu mami esta hablando con tu papi y un amigo. ¿Vamos? Hablarás luego con ella.

La pequeña suspiró.

— No seas aguafiestas, Madie. ¡Nos comprará algodón de azúcar!

Reí.

—Vamos, salgan por la ventana ahora, ¿Si?

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y llame a Alice.

— _¿Diga?_

—Alice, cariño. Necesito que vengas a buscar a los niños ahora. Estoy con… tú sabes, ayer te dije. Y Rose con Royce. Por favor, ven ahora.

—_Voy de camino, Jazz. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. En cuestión de minutos estaré afuera._

—Muchas gracias, Allie. Te quiero

—_Igual a ti, Jazzy. Adiós._

Los niños me miraban desde afuera.

— ¿Saldrás en algún momento, tío Jasper? —preguntó Pablito, algo enfadado.

—Ahora voy, pequeño.

Salí con cuidado por la ventana. Los encaminé a la orilla de la calle, y dos minutos después, un Porsche amarillo dobló la esquina a toda velocidad. Se detuvo frente a nosotros, con la ventana de copiloto bajada.

—Hola peques. ¿Me acompañan? Voy al parque de diversiones.

Pablito saltó, aplaudiendo. Madie la miró enfurruñada.

—Vamos cariño. Prometo comprarte algún libro si hay. Y si no, iremos luego a la biblioteca, ¿Si?

Madie sonrió, ahora feliz.

—Súbanse atrás—ordené—Gracias, Allie

Sopló un beso. Lo agarré con la mano.

— ¡Te quiero! —gritó al tiempo que aceleraba

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Abrí la puerta de una patada y entré. En cuanto vi al sujeto, lo apunté con la pistola.

— ¡¿Qué demonios..? —exclamó, levantándose de la silla

—Jasper, llévate a los niños—ordené con voz furiosa

El asintió y corrió a su habitación. Su hermana se escondió detrás de las sillas.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú, y que haces en mi casa? —gritó el borracho. Su aliento llegó a mis narices.

Cerveza.

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha golpeado, cariño? —pregunté con voz suave

— ¡No le digas cariño! —gritó Royce

— ¡Silencio! —le rugí

La rubia escultural tragó saliva.

—M-muchas veces, señor.

— ¿Por qué?

Parpadeó, confundida.

—Dice q-que no soy buena mujer—tartamudeó

Gruñí, furioso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rosalie Hale, señor.

—Acompáñame, Rosalie.

Caminó exageradamente lento a mi lado.

— ¡No te le acerques! —gritó Royce—Rosalie, eres una perra. ¡Te acostarás con el!

— ¡No es cierto! —lloriqueó Rose

— ¡Ya basta!

Ambos me miraron. Rosalie aterrorizada, Royce con furia.

—Rose, sal de la casa. Tu hermano está afuera

— ¡No salgas!

— ¡A callar he dicho!

Royce se me tiró encima, haciéndome disparar el arma al viento.

— ¡No! —chillo Rosalie, corriendo a nuestro lado

— ¡Vete, Rosalie! —grité.

De alguna manera, logré quitarme a Royce de encima. Lo golpeé un par de veces, hasta dejarlo un tanto baboso. Le coloqué unas esposas en las manos y lo levanté, sacándolo de la casa.

El Jeep estaba estacionado justo afuera de la casa. Abrí la puerta trasera y metí a Royce dentro. Luego, entré en asiento de piloto.

— ¿Dónde lo llevas? —preguntó Rosalie

—Jasper, necesito que me sigas. Trae a tu hermana

El rubio asintió, y se subió a la moto junto a su hermana.

La estación de policía estaba lo bastante cerca para llegar en cinco minutos a una velocidad razonable.

Baje del coche junto con el borracho y lo entregué.

—Bien hecho, Emmett—me felicitó Charlie.

Le sonreí y me volteé con Jasper y Rose.

—Hermanito, gracias… aunque no deberías…

—Rosalie, él te hacía daño. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

—Jasper—advertí en tono severo

El bajó la cabeza.

—Debo ir a ver a Allie. Volveré por ti en diez minutos. ¿Me esperas?

—Claro. Mándale saludos a mi cuñada

Jasper corrió a su moto, se subió, y partió.

Rosalie se volteó a mí.

—Muchas gracias, inspector…

—Emmett. Soy Emmett McCarthy

Me sonrió. Observe sus ojos y quede prendado de aquella chica

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —pregunté

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otra cosa? —me observo con confusión— ¿Qué es?

Le sonreí.

—Protegerte. No dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.

Tomé una de sus manos. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la rubia. Y sonrió

— Puedes hacer algo por mi—me dio un cariñoso apretón de manos y volvió a sonreír—, ¿Puedo darte un regalo a cambio?

Me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Se puso frente a mí, y besó mis labios.

—Gracias, Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>*Algodón de azúcar: Aquí, en Chile, son unas cosas esponjosas hechas de azúcar. Te las metes en la boca, y se derriten.<p>

BlueChocolate: Estamos muy contentas por volver, ya algunas habían leído esto en nuestra otra página, esperamos que aquí igual nos dejen sus hermosos review. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Adiós.


End file.
